Nao Nagasawa
| Img = | Img_capt = | Img_size = | Landscape = | Background = solo_singer | Alias = | Origin = Tokyo | Genre = JPop | Years_active = 2003–present | Label = King/Starchild 2003-2005 avex 2005-present | Associated_acts = | URL = NAO.exe - Nao Nagasawa's blog | Current_members = | Past_members = | Notable_instruments = }} is a Japanese actress, singer and model. She is currently active as a model and also as one of the leaders of girl'sBOX activities along with Kayo Aiko and DRM (formerly dream) member Hasebe Yu. The three formed a pop group known as Kingyo in July 2007. She has since released a best album and girlsBOX-related album in March 2008. Acting * (film) * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue (Super Sentai, 2002) * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Shushuuto the Movie - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue (Super Sentai, 2002) * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue (Super Sentai, 2002) * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue (Super Sentai, 2003) * Ultraman Max (ウルトラマンマックス, Urutoraman Makkusu) - Natsumi (Ep.13 - 14) (Ultra Series, 2005 - 2006) * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai - Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue (Super Sentai, 2007) * - Nikkei characters (fumetti) * - in (TV drama) * Girl's BOX the movie * K-tai Investigator 7 - Mayuko Hasekura (TV drama, 2008) * Tomica Hero: Rescue Force - Kirara Mamiya * Daimajin Kanon - Ikechiyo, 2010 * Kamen Rider W - Lily Shirogane (Ep.27-28) (Kamen Rider Series, 2010) Discography Albums * 2003 August 6: Trip Lip * 2006 March 29: BODIES * 2007 March 21: LOVE BODY -SEASON 1-'' * 2008 March 5: ''NAO BEST Singles Collaborations * 2005 November 16: '3rd X'mas featuring dream, Nao Nagasawa, SweetS, Nanase Hoshii, Aiko Kayō, PARADISE GO!!GO!! & Michi Saitō' (single) (#62, 2 weeks) * 2007 July 11: Formed a trio with Kayo Aiko and DRM's Hasebe Yu called Kingyo with the CD single "LOVER'S HIGH". The three sing the song for the upcoming girl'sBOX film. Other * 2005 March 16: Girl's BOX ~Best Hits Compilation~: songs "×○×○×○" and "Perseus" (Yu Hasebe (dream) & Nao Nagasawa chorus with Mai Iwasaki & Miori Takimoto (both SweetS)) * 2005 July 13: Girl's BOX ~Best Hits Compilation Summer~: song "Lovebody (Brand-New mix a.k.a. Girl's BOX Version)" * 2005 November 30: Girl's BOX ~Best Hits Compilation Winter~: songs "Koibito ga Santa Claus" and "Giant X'mas ~Yūjō ni ribbon~" (3rd X'mas featuring dream, Nao Nagasawa, SweetS, Nanase Hoshii, Aiko Kayō, PARADISE GO!!GO!! & Michi Saitō) * 2008 March 12: Girl's BOX ~LOVER'S HIGH Original Song Collection~: songs "To You" and with Kingyo for "LOVER'S HIGH" featuring Nagasawa Nao, Kayo Aiko and DRM's Hasebe Yu Video * 2007, March : (TBA) GouGou Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai...Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue * 2004, 25 August: Witch♡ ~Trip Lip the Movie~ References * Oricon Style (2005), Ranking - Oricon Style * avex network inc. (2005), Nao Nagasawa official website External links * Official avex trax artist site * Official Starchild artist site * Nagasawa Now! Official fan site * 3rd X'mas website * Girl's BOX Official Web Site * J!-ENT Girl's BOX Special Feature #1: Nagasawa Nao (2007) Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese gravure idols Category:Japanese female singers Category:Avex Trax artists Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1984 births Category:Living people id:Nao Nagasawa ja:長澤奈央 tl:Nao Nagasawa vi:Nagasawa Nao zh:長澤奈央